Itachi And Sasuke Easter Special: Sweet Innocence
by Crystallinee
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke celebrate Easter together and little Sasuke dresses up as the Easter Bunny! One-shot. Brotherly love, lots of fluff and slight ItaSasu.


**Author's happy note:** Happy Easter everyone! (Regardless of when/if you celebrate it) This is a little one-shot I wrote for Itachi and Sasuke. Just a lot of fluff and slight ItaSasu. Itachi: 12 Sasuke: 6

**-**

"Nii-san! Nii-san, wake up!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.  
>He climbed onto the form of his sleeping brother and began to shake him awake. "Aniki!" He jumped up and down in the bed. "It's Easter today! Wake up!"<p>

His older brother rubbed his eyes sleepily and shook some black hair out of his eyes as he slowly sat up. "Otouto… what on earth are you wearing?"

He stared up at Sasuke who smiled proudly with his little face beaming with joy. He was wearing a bright yellow suit with something similar to wings on his back. The lower part of his face was covered by an orange mask that looked like a beak. He had a yellow cap over his head, but some of his spiky black hair stuck out.

"I'm a chicken, nii-san!" little Sasuke squealed joyfully. "Look at me, am I cute?"

Itachi chuckled at his adorable baby brother who for once actually wanted to be called that. "Yes, otouto, you're very cute", he smiled as he reached up and poked his sibling's forehead.

Sasuke pouted for a short moment, then he smiled just as happily again. "Come on, nii-san! You've got the day off, right? So we can play all day and paint eggs and eat candy…" He beamed with joy. Although, for him, 'candy' was something else than kids usually were thinking of.

That's right, Sasuke couldn't wait until he would receive his favorite food - tomatoes.

Itachi smiled. "Calm down before you swoon, otouto. I promised that I would play with you today, ne?" He kissed his little brother gently on the cheeks and got up from bed. When he had changed clothes, smirking at Sasuke's impatient pout, he combed his hair and let his brother help him to tie it up in its usual ponytail.

He followed his eager otouto into the kitchen where Mikoto greated them with a smile. "Good morning Itachi, and happy Easter! So Sasuke actually managed to wake you up…"

She had stuck some colored feathers into her hair and was decorating the kitchen. That gave little Sasuke a brilliant idea...

"Take some too, nii-san!" he exclaimed and tried to stick some pink and yellow feathers in his Nii-san's long hair. Itachi shook his head but Sasuke had already managed to put some in his ponytail. "Haha, you look like a native American, nii-san!" Sasuke laughed. "And Nii-san, you have to go and look what the Easter Bunny gave you!"

"No, Sasuke", their mother interfered. "We'll eat lunch first, and then you two can have your candy."

Sasuke looked sad. He had really anticipated this day.

Itachi who wanted to cheer his brother up suggested: "How about we play a game while we wait?"  
>His beloved otouto lit up. "Yay!"<p>

They played hide-and-seek for a while in the house while their mom prepared the food. It was quite easy to find Sasuke because wherever he hid, the stark yellow suit he wore practically glowed. But he didn't seem to care, he was just so happy to get to spend time with his cherished Aniki.

Then they played tag with each other. Itachi smiled at his little chicken brother as he easily caught him, wrapped his arms around his torso and nuzzled his face against his neck. "Caught you, otouto", he mumbled.

"We're not finished yet, nii-san" Sasuke pouted. "What shall we play now?"

"Aren't you tired otouto? We've played for a good hour." Itachi released his brother and poked his forehead. "I think lunch is ready."

Fugaku also had the day off and the family was collected for once in a while. Mikoto rejoiced in her sons joy – even Itachi smiled today and allowed Sasuke to sit in his lap and decorate him with even more pink feathers during the meal. Fugaku scowled but didn't say anything when he met his wife's commanding eyes.

After lunch, Sasuke declared that he from now on was the Easter Bunny. He changed clothes and put on a pair of pink bunny ears he had borrowed from one of his cousins. Then he used Mikoto's make up to draw thin lines on his cheeks and add some rogue to make his cheeks even more blushing. Itachi found this totally adorable.

Then the youngest Uchiha brought two baskets with candy from his mother that apparently "the easter bunny had left while they slept" - one for Itachi and one for himself.

"Happy Easter, Nii-san!" he smiled. "I love you."

"Thank you, otouto." Itachi hugged his younger brother tightly.

Soon they were sitting next to each other on the porch in front of their house, a little rabbit boy cuddling together with an older, feather-clothed boy.  
>Actually, it was just Sasuke who still looked like a little bunny, and Itachi who reluctantly had kept the colored feathers in his ponytail and collar.<p>

Sasuke munched happily on his "candy" – ordinary tomatoes - since he wasn't so fond of sweets. Itachi ate his favourite food, dango. He rested one arm around Sasuke's shoulders and the younger boy leaned back against his side. Itachi gently ran his fingers through his little brother's spiky hair, making sure not to move the bunny ears from its place. Suddenly he noticed that Sasuke was staring at him.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, little brother?" The elder took a bite from his dango.

Before he noticed what was happening, Sasuke reached up and bit on the other half of the dango that was sticking out from Itachi's mouth. Their lips touched briefly and Itachi gasped. When Sasuke had taken a bite, he pulled back and smiled innocently.

"…Sasuke…" Itachi swallowed and stared down at him, slightly shocked.

"I think I like sweets, Nii-san", little Sasuke said and smiled widely. "At least when they taste like you."

The older boy's eyes filled with tenderness and his shocked expression vanished. He bent down again until his face was in the same level as Sasuke's.

He stared into those big, shining black eyes of his little brother. Then he kissed him on the mouth again, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's tiny, soft pink lips against his. His baby brother closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Thanks, aniki", he said when their special moment was over.

Itachi kissed his cheek softly. "You're welcome, otouto."  
>Would he ever be able to tell this angelic child how much he loved him? How much he enjoyed every single moment they spent together, how he could spend the rest of his life just watching his baby brother sleep, smile and laugh. Sasuke was his life, and nothing could ever change that.<p>

Sasuke took a piece of candy from his basket and held it in front of Itachi. "Wanna taste, nii-san? he said eagerly and put it halfway in his mouth.

Itachi smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips in another gentle kiss. "With joy, otouto."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reviews make my day!  
>Love you for reading~<p> 


End file.
